Agitação e Serenidade
by xAkemihime
Summary: Um almoço em família não poderia ser mais problemático. Ou seria o contrário? - ShikaTema - Presente para Yuuki Usagi-chan


Naruto não me pertence.

Lembro que eu tinha comentado sobre essa ideia da fic há algum tempo com a Yuuki, tinha escrito um pouco e só hoje tive coragem de terminar rs.

Yuuki, pra você, claro kkkk.

* * *

Os irmãos de Suna estavam acompanhando o Kazekage em sua visita a Konoha. Gaara havia decidido ir para a Vila da Folha acompanhar a última fase do exame chunnin. E também aproveitara o momento para passar um tempo com seu melhor amigo, Naruto.

Havia apenas um dia que tinha chegado à Konoha, e depois de descansados, eles se dirigiram para a sala da Hokage Tsunade, Gaara tinha alguns assuntos a tratar com a mulher.

- Finalmente! – Exclamou Kankuro assim que Gaara saiu do escritório do Hokage. – Nossa, você demorou!

Antes que Gaara pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Naruto e Sakura saíram logo atrás dele.

- Ah! Estou com fome! – Disse o loiro, se espreguiçando. – Vamos, vou levar vocês para almoçarem no Ichiraku Ramén, o ramém de lá é o melhor do mundo, Gaara!

Kankuro suspirou, enquanto Gaara esboçava um pequeno sorriso com a fome do amigo.

- É melhor você pagar o meu dessa vez, Naruto!

- Mas... Sakura-chan... Vamos pelo menos dividir...?

O grupo ia andando pelas ruas, mas logo pararam quando viram que uma certa pessoa não estava os acompanhando.

- O que foi, Temari?

- Vão na frente, eu vou almoçar em outro lugar... – Disse ela, desviando o olhar deles, evitando falar aonde exatamente ia para aquele bando de curiosos.

- Aonde você vai? – Kankuro logo indagou, desconfiado.

- Não é da sua conta. – Disse bruscamente, mas logo percebeu que aquilo soaria muito suspeito. – Apenas vou a um restaurante que costumo ir quando fico por aqui, nada demais.

- Tudo bem, mas não demore. – Gaara se limitou a dizer, virando-se de costas, sem realmente se importar com os assuntos da irmã.

Sem esperar por mais respostas, a loira foi seguindo o caminho oposto ao deles, mas não sem antes ouvir uma Sakura debochada dizer em alto e bom som:

- Mande lembranças para o Shikamaru!

Quem ela pensava que era? Sentiu sua face corar, de vergonha ou raiva, ela não sabia definir, mas preferiu não dizer nada, afinal Sakura não estava de toda errada.

Incrível como todos daquela vila sabiam do relacionamento dos dois, apesar de alguns beijos durante o horário de trabalho não ser considerado bem um relacionamento firme e forte. A verdade é que eles nunca haviam discutido sobre o assunto, mas tinham a consciência de ter descrição o suficiente e não sair espalhando sobre isso para todo mundo.

–X–

- Shikamaru! – A voz elevada e irritadiça de Yoshino invadiu o quarto onde o preguiçoso Nara dormia profundamente.

- O que foi? – Ele murmurou por entre as cobertas, sem ao menos abrir os olhos.

- Ino e Chouji estão aqui, vá recebê-los! – Brandiu ela. Shikamaru finalmente abriu os olhos, um pouco alarmado e não tardou a se levantar.

- Estou indo. – A mãe lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de surpresa, mas o filho não se deu ao trabalho de respondê-la.

Não demorou muito para o Nara mais novo descer as escadas e avistar seus amigos na sala de estar, conversando animadamente.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Nossa! Isso é jeito de se falar com os amigos? – Ino já foi logo exclamando. – Viemos aqui para lhe chamar para almoçar conosco naquela churrascaria que o Chouji tanto ama...

Shikamaru suspirou, coçando de leve a cabeça.

- Vão vocês, hoje não posso.

Isso foi o bastante para atiçar a curiosidade de Ino, que não tardou a lhe encher de perguntas sobre o que ele iria fazer de tão importante naquele dia.

- O Shikamaru deve se encontrar com a Temari-san – Chouji disse calmamente, enquanto devorava um pacote de batatinhas.

Isso bastou para a loira parar com suas perguntas e lançar ao Nara um olhar um tanto quanto malicioso.

Shikamaru corou, olhando furioso para Chouji.

- Ohh então vamos embora Chouji, precisamos deixá-los a sós – A Yamanaka ria, enquanto via o amigo ficar cada vez mais constrangido.

Logo ela começou a empurrar Chouji para fora da casa de Shikamaru.

- Tsc... Chouji... – Ele murmurou, sem saber o que falar. Chouji apenas sorria, assim como Ino.

E segundos depois o Nara fora deixado sozinho na sala de estar, fitando a porta da casa por onde os amigos acabaram de sair.

- Ah, eles já foram? – A mãe do moreno surgiu na sala. – Esperava que eles fossem ficar para o almoço.

- Não. – Shikamaru suspirou, se virando para Yoshino. – Mas de qualquer forma eu convidei alguém para almoçar conosco.

- Quem?

- A Temari

- A irmã do Kazekage? Shikamaru, por que não me disse antes?! – A mulher exclamou, e logo depois disso uma torrente de reclamações partiu de Yoshino.

Ah onde o Nara estava com a cabeça para chamar Temari para almoçar com sua mãe? As maiores problemáticas que ele conhecia ficariam juntas em um só lugar.

Quando Yoshino finalmente cessou com as reclamações e rumou firme para a cozinha, Shikamaru até mesmo cogitou em procurar Temari e ir almoçar com ela em outro lugar. Mas rapidamente desistiu da ideia, a mãe provavelmente iria lhe matar se mudasse os planos.

Agora restava torcer para que ocorresse tudo bem.

E assim que pensou nisso, ouviu a campainha tocar sonora pela casa toda, despertando sua atenção.

Viu Yoshino retirando apressadamente o lenço da cabeça e arrumando de leve os cabelos para causar uma melhor impressão na convidada. Tsc, quanta besteira.

- Pensei que estava dormindo. – Foi o que Temari disse assim que o Nara abriu a porta para recebê-la.

- Tsc... Problemática. Oi para você também. – Ela sorriu debochada ao ver a careta que ele fez.

- Shikamaru, deixa logo a menina entrar! – A voz de Yoshino veio irritada por trás de Shikamaru. Ele por sua vez murmurou algo incompreensível e deu espaço para Temari adentrar a casa.

E a partir de então o moreno passou a acompanhar a cena mais surreal que podia imaginar. Duas mulheres, ambas de temperamento altamente explosivo, conversando de forma meiga e animada.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

Até Ino e Sakura, que apesar de não serem tão problemáticas quanto as duas, quando se juntavam para conversar, sempre acabavam brigando ou algo do tipo.

Ele esperava no mínimo ver Temari ameaçando pegar seu leque depois de algumas possíveis provocações e troca de ofensas com sua mãe.

Mas ocorrera completamente o oposto.

Não que ele estivesse reclamando. Ah não! De modo algum estava reclamando! Apenas... Surpreso.

Portanto, apesar de fazer uma careta quando sua mãe pegou o álbum de fotos da família e entregou para Temari, ele decidiu continuar de boca fechada. Mesmo quando via a loira sorrindo a cada foto que via, sabia que ela o provocaria mais tarde por conta disso.

E não foi de se espantar que o almoço correra de forma tranquila e serena. As duas mulheres grotescas estavam mais calmas o possível.

- Por que não chamou seus irmãos para virem também, Temari-san?

- Ah... Eu não achei que seria uma boa ideia, Kankuro é grosseiro, não nos deixaria em paz, e Naruto já está ocupando Gaara o suficiente. – Shikamaru agradecia tanto por isso. A última coisa que precisava era dos irmãos de Temari em sua própria casa, ameaçando-o matar somente com o olhar.

- Bom... Você quem decide, mas saiba que ambos são muito bem vindos aqui! – "Ah não são não" era o que Shikamaru queria dizer depois de ouvir a frase da mãe, mas decidiu não contestar aquilo, não queria cutucar a fera.

E assim tudo correu amigavelmente, como ele torceu para que acontecesse. Portanto, assim que terminou de almoçar, Temari agradeceu pela comida e se levantou, dizendo que prometera se encontrar com os irmãos para dar continuidade aos trabalhos deles.

Com uma desculpa de que ainda era seu guia, Shikamaru lhe acompanhou, pelo menos até metade do caminho, já que não queria que os irmãos assustadores da loira os vissem juntos, não queria dar mais motivos para eles desejarem sua cabeça.

- Sua mãe é bem legal. – Comentou Temari, enquanto eles andavam calmamente.

- Ela é problemática.

- Para você todas as mulheres são problemáticas. – Ela disse, revirando os olhos. Bem, não era mentira de qualquer forma.

Logo eles chegaram perto do Ichiraku Ramen, e Shikamaru parou.

- Bem, então até.

- Está com medo dos meus irmãos nos verem juntos é? – Ela indagou, sorrindo.

- Claro que não! – Ele não iria admitir.

- Sabe... Você também é bem problemático as vezes. – Temari disse, não acreditando nas palavras do moreno. – Bem, até logo então.

Nenhum abraço, nenhum beijo, nada. Apenas um aceno de mão fraco e uma troca de sorrisos. Era melhor assim, já não bastava os rumores que corriam na vila, não iam dar mais motivos para fofocas.

Sendo assim, Shikamaru se virou para voltar para casa, mas parou seus passos quando a voz da loira lhe chamou ao longe.

- Ei, bebê chorão! – Quando ela iria esquecer aquele apelido? A Temari problemática estava de volta. Ele se virou novamente, fitando-a. – Eu gosto de ver as estrelas, sabe? – Ele sorriu, entendendo o que ela queria. E meneando positivamente com a cabeça, tornou a andar de volta para sua casa.

Mais tarde eles se encontrariam no lugar de sempre, e poderiam ficar a vontade, sozinhos. Agora sim era bem melhor.

–X–

Não demorou para Shikamaru chegar em casa. Encontrando sua mãe lavando a louça, enquanto cantarolava distraidamente. Ao ver o filho, fechou a torneira, enxugou as mãos e se aproximou dele.

- Shikamaru, eu adorei essa menina, pode tratar de trazê-la aqui mais vezes! – Ela ia seguindo-o para fora do cômodo enquanto ele ia para a sala e se sentava espaçosamente no amplo sofá.

- É, pelo visto ela também gostou de você... – Respondeu, coçando a cabeça.

- Ela não se parece com o que você sempre dizia.

- Nem você. O que houve com vocês duas? São as pessoas mais problemáticas que eu conheço, mas foram o oposto hoje!

- Ah querido, você não entende nada das mulheres. – Yoshino dizia, sentando-se ao lado do Nara no sofá. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por ela ter ignorado o fato de tê-la chamado de problemática. – Nós só somos assim com as pessoas que realmente importamos.

- Como assim? – Shikamaru era considerado um gênio, mas não quando se tratava de mulheres.

Yoshino suspirou.

- Nós só agimos como problemáticas – Fez careta diante da palavra – diante das pessoas realmente importantes para nós. Ah... Você é tão inteligente para umas coisas e tão burro para outras... – Dito isto ela se levantou, sorrindo, deixando um Shikamaru paralisado no sofá, fitando o nada, perdido em pensamentos e com o rosto enrubescido.

Mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito autoritário da mãe vindo do andar de cima da casa, diretamente do seu quarto.

- Shikamaru! Vem agora arrumar essa cama! – O lado "problemática" finalmente estava de volta.

* * *

Ficou fluffy ao extremo, mas eu gostei o.o espero que tenham gostado também kkk Não citei o Shikaku por motivos de: mangá. Quem lê, vai me entender.

Reviews?


End file.
